Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Life is kinda hard, especially when you add in a romance with an older man. Between long forgotten family secrets, an awesome new job and a mysterious new school, who has time for love! NaruHina, Mild NejiTen AU warning
1. Chapter 1: Just Another First Day

` _**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**_

_Chapter One: Just another first day_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction._

* * *

The alarm clock rang at exactly 6:30 that day. It was dark and stormy outside but the county had decided that it wasn't bad enough to cancel school. She didn't want to go to school and she didn't want to start over again. So instead, she smacked the plastic alarm clock off of the bedside table and turned right back over. The school will still be there in another hour.

Hinata Hyuga, sixteen years young and mature for her age, lived with her sister and father in a rented apartment on the cheaper end of the suburbs. They didn't have very much money, but they weren't poor either. Her family had just moved into this very apartment about a week ago, and still closed cardboard boxes were scattered about the house. Hinata and her sister were not very enthusiastic about the move, which makes unpacking more of a chore than usual.

Today is supposed to be her first day of school. Her first day OUTSIDE of the little apartment she hid herself in for the last seven and a half days. She should be excited, as her father says. There were plenty of opportunities in store for her here. Hinata couldn't help but think she meant HIS opportunities. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was having trouble finding work. Hence the move. This county apparently had more job offers than their last home.

What opportunities could be waiting for a girl like her? Bullying? Yeah, they always bully the new girl. Those rich, high on their horse, pompous asses like to pick on poor, quiet, average girls like her. At least...That's how it was in all those movies she watched two weeks ago.

The sixteen year old girl rolled over once more, this time to face her bedroom window. The gray clouds twisted in the sky and rain smacked hard against the glass. She would have to walk in this...With a sigh, she swung her legs out of the bed and dragged herself to the shower. No point in putting off the inevitable.

After her shower, she woke her dad and sister up for breakfast, which she also found time to make. She munched on a piece of toast as she slipped her socks on her feat and watched her sister run around like a chicken without a head.

"I can't find my pencil case!"

Hinata sighed and pointed to a box in the corner of the living room. Her sister ran over and searched through it, letting out a yell of triumph when it was found. "Thank you Hinata~" Her sister ran over and gave her a giant hug, her brown eyes glowing with delight.

The eldest hyuga smiled and nodded her head.

"Did you take your medication, Hinata?"

The young woman turned in her seat to look at her father who was straightening his tie. "N-not yet. I-i will." Even though her father looked mean on the outside, he was really a mushy person on the inside. The thought made her form a smile which she hid behind her free hand.

He nodded, placing his briefcase on the table and shuffling through his papers and degrees. "See that you do, we don't need you fainting on your first day." He turned his brown eyes to her and gave her a soft smile. "I'm going to take Hanabi to school today, would you like a ride too?"

The young woman eyed the storm outside and mentally weighed her options. "Er...I-i think I'll walk..."

* * *

Her new converses were squeaking with all the water that tried to escape them. The door to her homeroom classroom seemed to loom in-front of her as she stood there with her schedule in her hand. The bell rang three minutes ago, which means everyone has already taken their seats. Which means that the moment she walks in there, she will be the center of attention. Hinata steadied her breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob. when she felt that she was calm enough, she slowly turned it and pushed it open. She blinked a few times, her eyes stinging from the bright florescent lights, before turning her head down to look at her shoes.

"May I help you young lady?" The eldest Hyuga's head shot up to look at the speaker at the front of the room. A man sat behind the desk with a book in his hands and his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Long black hair was braided down his back and tied off with a dark blue ribbon. He was a lean man, almost skinny and his nose was sharp and pointed. His gaze made her shift uncomfortably in by the door with her hands folded in front of her.

"U-um...My name is...Hinata Hyuga...I-i'm a new student..." She mumbled, twisting her fingers nervously.

The man pushed his glasses farther up his nose and leaned forward in his chair. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Care to repeat that?" He placed the book down on the desk, making sure to save his place, before turning his gaze back to her.

"I'm... a new student..." Her eyes quickly scanned the room at the intrigued faces of her new classmates.

The man smiled revealing sharp teeth and he rubbed his hands together as if he were presented a four course meal. "Ahhh~ I seeeee~ We don't really get very many new students...and what is your name?"

She just said it though..."H-Hinata Hyuga..."

He raised a hand, cupping his ear. "Come again?"

Taking a deep breath she yelled, "Hinata Hyuga." The classroom erupted into giggles and the teacher smiled. The young woman clutched her books to her chest and looked down at the floor. She knew it was going to be like this, now she was going to be teased and bullied for the rest of the year.

"You may take a seat Ms. Hyuga. I am Mr. Orochimaru, pleased to make your acquaintance. Can someone help Ms. Hyuga figure out where her next class is. Now."

A girl with carrot colored hair waved her hand at Hinata, urging her to come to the back row. Hinata did as instructed and made her way to the back, plopping down in the empty seat next to her. The girl held out a hand to her and she took it, giving it a hesitant shake. "My name is Moegi. Let me see your schedule." Before Hinata had a chance to hand it to her, the girl snatched it from her and took a look at it. "Hmm...Looks like you have Mr. Orochimaru for Biology...Why are you in biology, your schedule says you're a senior?"

Hinata blushed and twisted her fingers. "I um...F-failed it last year..."

Moegi smiled as she handed her schedule back to her. "It's cool. You don't really need it to graduate from here anyway. I have the same class, so you can just chill with me, if you want?" When Hinata nodded she smiled. "So, What brings you to Konoha High? You have parents in the Military or something?"

Hinata placed her books on the desk, smoothing her hands over the cover of the one on top. "N-no, my father thinks there are m-more job opportunities here." The Hyuga looked out the corner of her eye at the younger girl. Her hair was tied into two pony tails and freckles splashed her cheeks. Hinata frowned at the high collored shirt the girl wore that ended only inches above her belly button and the black jeans that had more holes than cloth.

The red head frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh...So...is your mother in the police force?"

Shaking her head, Hinata frowned. "N-no. I don't live with my mother..."

Moegi pressed her lips together. "Oh...Okay then...Well, that's kinda odd considering..."

"Considering what?"

Moegi was about to respond to the question when the bell rang signalizing that homeroom was over. Hinata smiled at her and pulled out her notebook and pens. After her desk was set up and in order she looked up at the front of the room only to stop like a deer caught in headlights.

Mr. Orochimaru was staring at her, teeth showing in a menacing grin.

_Gulp_

This is _so_ not good...

* * *

After school, Hinata headed downtown-which was actually right down the street and not very downtownish-and searched for Help Wanted signs. If her father couldn't find a job quickly then they were going to have a hard time doing homework in the dark. Or eating since their stove ran on electricity. Sighing, the bluenette ran her fingers through her wavy hair. After walking for a good half an hour, she had yet to see anything that looked promising. Her thirst came to a peak and she decided it would be beneficial to take a break in the nearby cafe.

As she took a sip of the lemon flavored water she let her gaze roam around the tiny establishment. Waitresses were dressed like french maids and worked quickly to carry orders around. The hardwood floors seemed to glow under the ceiling lights and the wooden table rubbed against her elbows turning her pale skin red. Something about the atmosphere of the place made her smile. It was calm, not too many people present and the amazing smells coming from the kitchen were making her drool at the mouth.

Suddnently, the doors leading to the kitchen bursted open and one of the waitresses stormed out yelling at the man who was hot on her heels. Her red hair was pulled into two pony tails on either side of her head making her look a little like Pippy Long-stocking. Her black heels clicked against the floor "Fuck this place, I don't need a job that fucking bad! Take your shit somewhere else 'cause I. Fucking. Quit!" She ripped her apron off and threw it in the mans face before promptly stomping out of the restaurant.

The man frowned at the swinging door. "Now where am I going to find another waitress?!"

Hinata's eyes popped over to the man and smiled. Her luck is sooo goood.

* * *

"About time you came home!"

Hinata smiled at her sister who looked up from the dining room table, a pencil in hand and homework spread out in front of her. She threw her new uniform on the couch and spun around in a circle, glee written on her face. "I got a job!" Stopping her spinning, she wrapped her arms around her sister and nuzzled her hair.

"That's great, now daddy has to get one and we'll be set!" Hanabi kissed her sister on the cheek before she pushed her off. "Now let me finish my homework."

Hinata nodded and sat in the chair across form her sister. Pulling her homework out of her school-bag, she set to work. Biology wasn't really all that hard since they hadn't started genetics yet so she finished that pretty quickly. English was easy since she had already read the book in her last school and knew all the answers already. Math, however, was a little bit harder to do. "If point A is 300ft away from base and point B is 200ft what is the difference in inches between the two points..." She mumbled to herself. Shaking her head, she moved to the next question. "Solder A can lift 300lbs and Solder B can lift 250.25, How much can they lift together?"

Hanabi looked up at her sister. "Why do my math equations sound so similar to yours when I'm four grades below you?" When Hinata shrugged her shoulders, Hanabi tapped her chin. "You know...Now that I think about it, this school is kinda weird. In P.E. We have to complete an obstacle course in five minutes and no one complains..."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders once again and went back to her homework...

* * *

A/N: So I had a kinda different version of this posted a couple years ago but I took it down because Hinata was Hispanic and I only know how to say Hello, Goodbye, Milk, Sit down and I'm hungry in Spanish after taking it in primary school. xD Someone was helping me with the language bits but, they bailed on me. But anyway, tell me what you think! Also, I'm moving to another state so it might be a while before i update again, not to mention Fall semester is coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Dont Look Down

` _**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**_

_Chapter Two: Don't look down!_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. _

Hinata threw the covers off of her right before slamming her fist down on the sleep button of her alarm clock. Eyes still closed, she dragged her feet to the bathroom, grabbing her towel that hung on the hook by her bedroom door on the way. She blindly felt for the light and switched it on, wincing slightly as the bright light blasted it's way through her eyelids. Groaning, she opened her eyes and blinked at her reflection in the mirror.

Puffy, sleep-laden eyes stared back at her and she frowned. Her ebony colored hair was frizzy and tangled creating a birds nest around her head. Pale, white skin seemed to reflect the bathroom light making the mirrored reflection even brighter. Hinata sighed. Did she really expect to look any different when she woke up the next day? Yes. Yes she did. Did it ever happen? No. Never.

Turning to the shower she turned the knob all the way to hot and began to get undressed in front of the mirror. Her best friend used to say that she was a closet pervert for watching herself get undressed but Hinata just liked to see if anything changed. Maybe her boobs got smaller? Or maybe her waist a little thinner? Her hips might've gone back to how they looked seven years ago...But every time she looked she was sorely disappointed.

Pulling her pink and white dinosaur pajama top over her head, she sighed again. No change in her bust. She slid the pink shorts off her hips and scratched the top of her head. Waist is a tiny bit thinner...maybe...or maybe her hips got wider. Growling in frustration, she pulled her panties off and jumped in the shower, letting the boiling water abuse her skin. This is her body's punishment for betraying her wishes.

* * *

Hinata pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked. She really didn't like the weather here. It was 7 am and already 75 degrees (F) outside and everyone—and she meant EVERYONE—was outside in the school yard enjoying it. She eyed her schoolmates as she walked past them; many of them held their tablets or iphones and were sitting in groups laughing over something or another. She looked down at her hand which held her beat up old CD player and sighed. Another thing to be teased about. A few people were sitting in the grass—the greenest grass she had ever seen by the way—by the fountain reading to each other from their books. It looked like a pretty good place to sit and wait for the doors to the building to open.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

Hinata turned just in time to see a yellow Frisbee flying directly at her.

_THUNK_

Stars danced in front of her eyes as pain erupted from her forehead. When she opened her eyes she realized two things. One: She was lying on the ground and Two: She was surrounded by people she didn't know.

"Hey, you okay?! I tried to warn you but you turned too slow!" Fingers pressed against the painful spot on her head and she hissed in pain. "Damn. You're gonna have a nasty bump on your head later. Can you get up?"

Hinata shifter her sight over the guy whose hand was pressed to her face. His messy brown hair was covered with a gray and black beanie that had a little white dog on it. He wore a black and gray striped buttoned down shirt, leaving the first couple buttons undone. He looked like a the skater boys at her old school. She nodded her head as she sat up. "S-sorry for the t-trouble..."

A girl with brown hair and pink highlights smiled at her, waving her apology off as if a fly were in the way. "No worries, Kiba's clueless. I'm Sakura. Are you new here? Haven't seen you before. Are you a freshman?" She offered Hinata her hand and she accepted, using her weight to stand.

The bluenette shook her head. "I'm new...b-but I'm a s-senior." Brushing some of the dirt and grass off her butt, she looked around at the other people the stood near her. There were two other guys and a girl in the little group. The girl had her blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and had her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts. She wore a purple tube top and deep purple stilettos. Hinata couldn't help but think that she should have been arrested for indecent exposure. The first of the guys had his hair pulled high into a pony tail and wore a bored expression on his face. Standing right next to him munching on a breakfast sandwich was a chubby guy with brown hair.

The girl with the blonde hair stepped forward and bent down so that she was eye to eye with Hinata. "Hmm...You look familiar..."

"Ino, don't be rude, get out of her face."

The blonde, Ino, tilted her head to the guy with the ponytail and pouted. "But she does look familiar...Your just mad 'cuz your precious Temari graduated." She turned away from Hinata and pinched him on the shoulder.

"You know, Ino's right. She does look familiar." Kiba added as he scratched his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her closer into the group. "So what's your name, stranger?"

"H-hinata..."

Sakura nodded and pointed at the guy with the pony tail, "That is Shikamaru..." then to the guy next to him. "...And that's Choji. You've already been indirectly introduced to Ino and Kiba so we don't have to worry about that. So whose homeroom are you in? Shikamaru and I are in Jiraiya's while Kiba, Ino and Choji are in Kakashi's."

Hinata looked down at the ground and bit her lip. "Orochimaru?"

Kiba let out a loud bark of laughter. "OH god, I feel so bad for you!" Sakura slapped him upside his head.

Ino gave her a sad smile and Choji continued munching on his sandwich...that seemed to a be even bigger than when she last checked.

"I-is that b-bad?"

Ponytail guy shook his head. "Not if you don't plan on going into the service. Orochimaru's class hardly ever gets picked for government jobs. They don't even really leave the town either. Jiraiya's class gets picked first, then Kuranai's then Kakashi's. Last is Orochimaru."

Hinata giggled quietly. "Y-you sound s-so serious..."

It seemed like a dark cloud fell across the faces of the five teenagers. "It is serious."

Hinata blinked and took a few steps back. "S-sorry..."

"Anyway...You should get used to this school pretty soon. Did you read the handbook?" Sakura asked as she ran a few fingers through her hair. When Hinata shook her head, she sighed. "Well, you should read it soon. It's really unusual for new students to come during their senior year. Are your parents in the military?" When the girl shook her head no once more, everyone's eyebrows rose. "Seriously? Well, that's strange-"

The bell rang and students began to line up at the doors. Ino smiled at her again, "You wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"S-sure..."

Kiba smiled and patted her on the back before running off to get in line. "See y'all at lunch!" Ino and Choji went running off after him. Hinata couldn't understand how she could keep up with them while wearing six inch heals.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing you later then." Sakura gave her a brief hug before pulling the bored looking Shikamaru after her.

Hinata stood there for a minute, staring off after the group of friends. Her mind seemed to be working extremely slow today. "Did I...Did I just make friends?"

To think all it took was to get hit in the head with a Frisbee.

* * *

The worst thing about gym class, was the clothes.

Hinata stood in the corner of the gym trying to hide her exposed skin. Blue and white bloomers covered her bottom and a form fitting short sleeve shirt hugged her breasts. You could see EVERYTHING. Well, maybe not everything but it was way more than she was used to. The bluenette looked down at her legs and frowned. She really needs to shave. Hinata could feel the bottom of her...well...bottom hanging out of the bloomers and the waist line pinched her hips so tight. Surely this isn't the biggest size they had? Hinata, however, knew she wasn't fat...She was just more developed than other girls her age.

She looked around at the other girls who didn't seem to care weather or not if their asses were showing. Instead they seemed to be competing with the boys on who could lift the heaviest weights or who could run the fastest. She was the only one not doing some kind of physical activity. Watching the other girls perform to the best of their abilities made a frown appear on her face. The girls were so fast! So strong! Do they take steroids or something?

"Hyuga! Get your ass over here!" The bluenette blinked at the her teachers language. Ms. Mitarashi stood next to a giant obstacle course with her hands on her hips. The woman was wearing black shorts and a black muscle shirt. You could even see her abs through the shirt, that's how tight it was on her. Hanging from her lips was a silver whistle which she blew on at that exact moment. "Don't make me come over there and get you!" Hinata nodded her head and ran hurriedly over to the woman, crying on the inside about how her butt jiggled as she ran.

Anko nodded at her before turning to a group of people by the weights. "Karin, Tayuya, Get over here!" The girl with the ponytail that quit the cafe the day before walked forward, her bright pink pumps glittered from all the sparkles on them and loud popping noises came from her lips as she chewed her gum. Another girl with red hair and glasses walked close behind her, black converses on her feet. Both wore the gym uniform and neither of them seemed to care that it was one size too small.

"Tayuya, what the fuck did I say about chewing gum in my gym?"

The girl plucked the gum out of her mouth and flicked it behind her. A yell of outrage echoed in the gym as the gum landed in someone's hair. "I don't have any fucking gum." She grinned and gave Karin a low five behind her back.

"Hn. Well, since Zakari mysteriously broke her leg last week, Hinata will be your new team member. Hinata, Welcome to Team 8." Mitarashi wrote something own on her clipboard and turned to the obstacle course. "Alright. Team 8, you have five minutes to complete the course. Remember, this is training for your midterm and final exam. Take this seriously and work together. Blah blah blah, you know the drill. Get to work."

Hinata looked at her new team mates and gulped. Did they take grinning lessons from Orochimaru or what?

Ten and a half minutes later, Hinata was holding onto the rope that suspended her 16 feet into the air and she wasn't even at the top. She had no harness on and her arms were getting very, very tired. Tayuya and Karin finished the course seven minutes ago and left her stranded in the middle of the course. "I'm afraid of heights!" She yelled down at the crowd of people at the base of the rope.

She could hear Ms. Mitarashi growl in frustration. "What ever you do, don't look down. Karin will come and get you. Karin, get your ass up there and help her down."

The Hyuga felt the rope shake from Karin grabbing onto it and she screamed. "I can't do this!"

"Shut the fuck up, you whiny bitch. Wait for her to get to you!" She heard Tayuya scream.

In no time, she felt a hand on her thigh which was currently wrapped around the rope. "Slide down a little bit and then turn so you can grab onto me. Hurry up, noob."

Hinata shook her head, refusing to move from her spot on the rope. She opened her eyes just a crack, and did the exact opposite of what the teacher had told her to do. She looked down. At that moment three things went though her mind. One: She was really high up. Two: She didn't take her Iron medication and Three: The ground was closer than it was a few seconds ago. And then she knew no more...

* * *

**A/N: Okay I lied, Next update might take some time. The quick reviews got me motivate to write another chapter. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. I'm moving on Saturday, maybe if I get some more awesome reviews I will update before then? Maybe. Oh, and you know what would be really nice? If someone made Fanart for my Team 8 in their gym uniforms. Sparkly pumps included. That would be awesome. I wanna use if for the cover. Lastly, Review please?!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Twins New Toy

_**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**_

_Chapter Three: The Twins New Toy_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction._

* * *

Hinata's eyes slowly drifted open to a dark room. Her head was rested in a fluffy pillow and on top of her laid a think white sheet. Beeping echoes sounded throughout the room encouraging her to let her gaze drift around. She seemed to be hooked up to a heart monitor, was her injury that serious? She moved her legs, arms and head to see if anything was broken. Nothing. All ten toes were accounted for. So why the heart monitor? How long was she out? Why is she waking up at the beginning of every chapter?! So many questions and no answers to go with them.

The door to the room opened and a tall, thin woman with a pixie cut walked in, chart in hand. She smiled at Hinata and checked the monitor. "You took a pretty big fall, you're lucky Mitarashi and Gai were the to catch you or who knows where you'd be right now." She wrote down the numbers on her clip board and turned to the medicine cabinet behind her. "You have an iron deficiency, correct? Well, it seems like you didn't take your medication today. The stress of your fear caused you to pass out." She pulled a bottle out of the cabinet and shook a pill out of it and into her hand. Giving the pill to Hinata she grabbed a cup, filled it with water and gave that to her as well.

"T-thank y-you..."

The woman smiled once more. "No need to thank me, My name is Shizune. I'm the school nurse." When Hinata only nodded, she continued on. "I was going to call you in later on today anyway for some blood work, you just got to me first. So hows about you come sit over here while I get the station ready?"

Hinata got up and did as she was told even though she was still a bit light-headed. The woman nodded at her and went to gather the supplies leaving Hinata to her thoughts. What kind of highschool does blood-tests? And has heart monitors? Why does everyone keep asking if her parents are in the military? Why do have the girls dress like sluts and the other half like tom-boys? Is there like, no in-between here? Tons of scenarios of all the possible reasons went through her head all at once and she sighed. There is something weird about this school and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

The black haired woman came back with a few syringes and tubes and placed them on the table next to the chair. The bluenette watched as the nurse slid the needle under her skin and into her vain. "You aren't afraid of needles are you?"

Hinata shook her head. "No...T-the opposite a-actually..."

Shizune gave her a knowing smile—of what she wasn't sure—and continued on with her work until three little tubes were full. "There we go. Now we just need your finger prints and then we're all done."

The Hyuga looked up startled. "F-finger prints? F-for what?!"

"To put on file in your permanent record. We also do a back round check on all of our students as well as their parents to make sure there are no threats. It's just a security measure." Shizune slid the tubes into a bag and dropped them down a shoot next to the station. She then went in the drawer next to her and pulled out a sheet of paper with six squares on it and an ink pad. On the top of the paper she wrote Hinata's name and the date then motioned for the girl to give her her hand. "It will only take a moment." Hinata gave the woman her hand and watched as she pressed her fingers, one by one, first into the ink and then onto the paper. When she finished with her fingers, she took a mini roller and rolled ink onto her entire hand before pressing it into the last and biggest box. "All done, I'll have my assistant escort you to your next class. Until next time Miss. Hyuga!"

The bluenette nodded her head as she stood up and walked to the door on unsteady feet. Grabbing onto the door frame to keep herself steady, she looked up into green eyes and smiling pink lips. "I see you got yourself into some trouble, ne?"

"S-sakura?"

The girl in question merely smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Common, we gotta get you to the girls locker room before the bell rings and everyone sees you in your gym clothes!" Hinata took a moment to look down at herself. Her legs were covered in rug burns and bruises, cuts decorated her arms but the only thing that stood out the most was how much skin she was currently showing. As soon as she finished her minute long examination of herself, the bell decided to ring.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Oops..."

* * *

Hinata walked into the lunch room with her head hanging low. Her cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and she was sure that if the nurse hadn't given her the medication, then she would have fainted by now. She pulled her lunch bag close to her chest and wrapped her arms around it as she walked through the hordes of teenagers. If the thought the school was weird before, then she definitely thought it was insane by now. At the lunch table she was currently walking by, boys sat eating their lunch while simultaneously sharpening...was that...was that a kunai? Ninja stars?! They have weapons at their lunch table!

Hinata sped up her walking, fear suddenly gripping her in a way that only her fear of heights could. Her eyes never left the glowing silver of the knifes as she walked away. This action, however, leads to a very very bad situation. The Hyuga stopped short when she bumped into someone. More specifically: Tayuya.

"Looks like the little bitch decided to come out of the nurses office. 'Bout fucking time." The girl smacked her gum and blew a pink bubble that was almost as big as her face. The bubble popped and her tongue reached out to gather the gum, making the boys at the table behind her sigh. Hinata briefly studied the girl; It seemed like her hair style never changed since it was still in those pony tails, today she wore a white belly show and a pink pleated skirt. Can't forget the sparkly pumps.

Karin rested her arm on her sister's shoulder—even though Tayuya was six inches taller than her with the heals on—and smirked. Her red hair hung lifelessly on her head while being strangled with a head band. She also wore a white shirt, but hers was loose and reached the top of her jeans which happened to be firetruck red. "You're such a noob, who the hell gets stuck at the top of a rope?"

"I-im sorry...I-i didn't mean to—"

Tayuya huffed. "-Didn't mean to what? Be a whiny little bitch or have Anko breath fire up my ass for your stupid mistake."

"I shoulda just left your ass up there if you were gonna come down on your own." Karin laughed. "How pathetic, you needed the teachers to catch you 'cuz you passed out. Stupid noob."

Hinata's blush intensified, it seemed as though the whole lunch room had quieted down just to hear what was going on. She just knew she was going to be bullied, that was a fact. Movies are never wrong.

Karin grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her forward forcing the bluenette to drop her lunch bag. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

The pony-tailed sister grinned and reached into her pocket. Her hand moved slowly as she pulled out a butterfly knife. "Want us to..." She snapped it open and before Hinata could even blink, Karin was holding her arms behind her and to her neck was the knife that Tayuya held. "...Cut it out for you?"

Hinata was visibly shaking, her breath was getting harsh and sweat appeared on her brow. She felt the knife rub against her throat in the most horrifying way. This is way more than what she had bargained for. Why didn't they have a movie for a situation like this? This is beyond bullying, this was attempted murder!

"Hey, Pippy Long-stocking. You know weapons aren't supposed to be used outside of the gym, right?" Hinata's eyes flickered to the voice of her savior. The crowd of people parted revealing Ino in her booty shorts and stilettos.

Tayuya frowned and glared at her. "Aren't sleeper sisters supposed to stick together?"

The blonde looked at her nails nonchalantly. "Not when you fuck with my crew. Let her go before I report you." She turned her gaze to Karin with a smirk. "You too Hipster Chick, I'll have you reported as an accomplice." With a hiss of anger, the twins moved away from Hinata and stormed out of the lunch room. Ino bent down, earning a whistle from the hot blooded males behind her, and picked up the forgotten lunch box. Handing it to Hinata, she gave her a gentle smile. "Ready to hang out with real human beings?" Not even waiting for an answer, Ino grabbed the blunettes hand and lead her to the only table that had familiar faces at it.

* * *

"Room Six oh Seven...Where is it?" Our favorite Hyuga was walking the halls of her new school for one reason and one reason only. She was lost. She looked down at the school map and sighed in despair. She was going to miss the whole period at this rate. She turned down another identical hallway and spotted a man with silver hair in the middle of the hall way. Just standing there. Shrugging her shoulders Hinata jogged up to the man and tapped him on his shoulder. "E-excuse me sir b-but..."

"No, I will not buy your cookies..."

"H-huh?" The bluenette walked around the man and stopped short when she saw him reading a familiar orange book. "OHHHHH EMMMM GEEEEE! I love Make-out Paradise!" She reached into her bag and pulled out an exact copy, shoving the book into the man's masked face. "I have every single book in the series! I didn't think anyone else would like it too!"

The man looked up from his book to stare at the teenage girl in front of him. "Aren't you a little...er... young to be reading these? On second thought, why aren't you in class?"

Hinata pouted before remembering where she was. Blushing, she put the book back in her bag and played with her fingers, "U-um..I-i'm a little l-lost..."

The man nodded and snapped his book shut. "Ahh, you must be the new senior everyone is talking about. Hiyata or something like that..."

"I-it's H-Hinata S-sir..."

"Just call me Kakashi, everyone does. Now where are you supposed to be going?" The masked man shoved his hands into his pockets. The Hyuga pulled out her schedule once more and told him the room number. When Kakashi just stared at her, she shrunk in her oversized jacket. Wordlessly, the masked man lifted his hand and pointed to the double door directly across the hall from them. Hinata smiled sheepishly and headed off to her class. Man, the teachers here sure were creepy.

The bluenette pushed the heavy wooden door open and walked into the auditorium. That's right, she signed up for the 'Acting' Elective. Shea heard the doors slam behind her and she jumped from the echo. Twelve pairs of eyes turned into her direction and she shivered. One pair of eyes happened to belong to a certain pony-tailed red head who also happened to be giving her a menacing grin. Two hands waved in the back from Kiba and Ino who gave her wide smiles.

In the front of the room stood a woman with curly black hair and blood red lips. Her attire consisted of a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with long sleeves that looked like the ones pirates wore. The only thing was that you could see her lacy red bra even from the distance Hinata was at. The woman gave Hinata a dangerous smile.

"You're late Miss. Hyuga."

* * *

**A/N: Omg, you guys are wonderful, keep reviewing like that and I'll end up finishing this story in a month! Tomorrow morning I'll be on the road for 12 hrs so I won't be able to update. I will however be able to write so I'll update as soon as possible. I made Karin and Tayuya twins if anyone was confused...I'll be able to answer some of your questions in chapter 5 so don't worry! Everything will come out fine! Review please! And I would seriously love some Team 8 Fanart!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clumsy Hinata is Clumsy

_**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**_

_Chapter Four: Clumsy Hinata is Clumsy_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. _

In the front of the room stood a woman with curly black hair and blood red lips. Her attire consisted of a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with long sleeves that looked like the ones pirates wore. The only thing was that you could see her lacy red bra even from the distance Hinata was at. The woman gave Hinata a dangerous smile.

"You're late Miss. Hyuga."

Hinata scurried across the stage, nearly tripping down the steps as she went, and stood in front of her teacher. "I-I'm sorry. I got lost."

The woman studied her new student before sighing. "Fine, go take a seat next to Kiba. I'm sure you know him by now, he's not the quietest person after all." Hinata nodded and made her way to the back of the room. Kiba gave her a pat on the back as she sat down. "My name is Kuranai. Just Kuranai. If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Hinata smiled hesitantly at the woman before walking to the back of the room. Sitting her bag on the ground, she took the empty seat between Ino and Kiba. "S-she's kinda weird."

Ino giggled, covering her mouth to muffle it. "You haven't seen weird yet." She flipped her blond pony-tail over her shoulder and crossed her tanned leg over the other. "Pay attention, she's about to give instructions for the day."

Kuranai clapped her hands to gain attention back to the front of the room. Folding her hands in front of her, she smiled. Her glossy red lips glinted in the high beamed lights of the stage and her breasts pressed together through her shirt. "Okay class, to welcome our new Sleeper Sister, I'm going to go easy on you. With your partners, you will impersonate a celebrity of your choosing. The team with with best performance wins a free lunch pass. Good Luck." The woman was about to turn away but stopped short, turning back to the class. "OH, and Hinata, since there is an odd amount of students, you will be joining Kiba's team for the time being." She smiled again and turned to walk off into the shadows...

Hinata shook her head at Kiba's lustful sigh. "Perv..."

Kiba turned to her with a grin on his face. "A handsome perv." His words earned him a smack to the back of the head from Ino and he laughed it off. "Anyway, how's about we choose who to impersonate, eh?" The two girls nodded and soon they got to work.

After about thirty minutes, Kuranai returned with a clip bored in her hands. "Alright, let's get started. Tayuya, Ryuu, you're up." They performed and Kuranai wrote down on her clipboard as she sat in her chair. The process went like this for a while and as the second to last group went up Hinata realized something. All of the teams consisted of one boy and one girl. The Hyuga shot up from her seat when their group was called and nervously followed her team to the stage.

"Hinata will start the sceane" Ino stated boldly, her hand on her hip. She pulled Hinata's hand and pulled her into the spotlight. "Breath deep, the settle into it. Just like I showed you." She whispered into her ear before she backed away from her.

Hinata took a deep breath, and swallowed hard. She couldn't see anyone in the audience seats, which was actually a good thing...even still, she was nervous. She breathed in deep again, before she let it out slowly. She let her muscles relax with her exhaling breath and then wiggled her fingers and toes. Her lips opened and a sigh left her lips. Shoulders rolled forward into an awkward slouch and her head tilted slightly to the side. She slid one hand up to her neck and then down to her him, jutting it out into a haughty posture. Hinata then lost herself in the act of acting. Her body moved without her telling it to and words spilled from her mouth without her thinking. She moved easily across the stage in an almost accurate impersonation of her chosen celebrity. Ino and Kiba took their parts on the stage and the three of them together finished the scene earning a grand round of applause.

The light died down and Hinata withdrew back into herself, looking down at the ground again. The woman clapped her hands, red lips turned up into a smile as she gazed at her students. "Bravo, Now prepare for the end of class. All props must be put away before we have our ending discussion." Hinata watched as her classmates did as they were told and was ready to follow suit when she felt her teachers hand on her arm. "Actually, I would like to speak with you and Ino for a minute, If that is alright." The girl nodded and followed silently.

Kuranai lead the two into the dressing room and began searching through a bunch of boxes. "I have to give you your uniform for the rest of the quarter. Tsunade would have my head if I forgot to give a student their uniform...ahh, here we go." She pulled a blue box out and blew on the top of it causing a thick layer of dust to fly off of it. The three of them coughed and giggled, the faces they made were quite funny. The teacher then lifted the lid and unveiled a pair of snow white pumps that glittered in the dim light. "These should be about your size-"

"-h-huh? Am I t-to wear these?" Hinata backed up a little from the offending shoes.

The woman nodded and pulled one out. "Correct. This is the only part of your uniform that will stay constant throughout the whole year. Sleeper sisters are all required to wear heals until they are able to run three and a half miles in them. You will wear them wherever you go, only to take them off inside of your house." She placed the lid back on the box before handing it to it's new owner. Turning to Ino she smiled. "She needs to get the uniform for this quarter. Would you mind helping her out? Her credit card should arrive to her house by Friday." She smiled when Ino nodded and turned back to Hinata.  
"These shoes will make or break you. Your entire grade depends on these. You will have it harder since you arrived later. All of the other girls have been wearing their heals since freshman year."

Hinata pouted to herself as she looked down at the box in her hands. Why did she have to do this? Nothing makes any sense. She was too young for a credit card. Running in heals? She looked at the smiling faces of her teacher and classmate and sighed. Does she even have a choice?

* * *

By the time the last bell rang, Hinata was ready to throw a fit. Her feet already hurt more than they ever had in her entire life and she still had to work. Her knees shook as she walked back and forth across hardwood floors of the maid cafe and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. This was worst than anything she had experienced in her entire life, she didn't understand how Tayuya was able to complete the entire obstacle course in her heals.

Her smile wavered as she took the order from a customer. How was she going to manage this for the rest of the school year? She took the order to the kitchen and handed it to the prep-cook. She then went to the ready station and picked up the tray waiting there, all the while wobbling in her heals. After she gave the orders to the correct persons, she turned to the new table where a brooding man with spiky hair had just sat down.

With a smile she pulled her notepad and pen out and walked over. "W-welcome to the Little One, c-can I start you o-off with a drink?"

The man looked up from his menu and frowned. "Where's Tayuya?"

Hinata blushed at the mans intense face and looked around for the manager. "U-uh...I don't know if i-i'm at liberty to discuss that..."

The man glared at her with eyes that were too close to black. "This is her section. Where is she?"

"T-this is m-my section n-now..." Her fingers tightened around the pen and her teeth pulled at her bottom lip. What was she supposed to say?

"Hey, leave the poor girl alone bastard. Order your damn food already."

Hinata turned around and felt her heart stop at the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. Blonde hair and tanned skin glowed under the harsh florescent lights. His torso, covered with an orange shirt, clearly wasn't meant to hide his amazing six pack or the long, thick muscle on his arms. Her eyes kept traveling up and down his body until they met his baby blue eyes and her heart sped up once more.

"You're drooling." Came the voice of the rude man behind her.

Her eyes widened and she struggled to gain back her composure. "I-i'm ss-sorry...c-can I take y-your orders?"

The blonde man sat down in his seat and smiled at her. "Sure, I'll have the ramen special and a glass of milk."

Hinata nodded her head quickly and looked to the other man who sat glaring at her. "A-and you s-sir?"

The man's eyes narrowed before he rolled them and turned to look out the window. "Just give me a deluxe cheese sandwich, extra tomatoes. Water."

Hinata nodded and quickly wobbled off to give the order to the chef. As Hinata refilled the drinks at another table, she felt her gaze drift off to the blonde man and his rude companion. The two men seemed to be arguing but at the same time, she didn't see tension on their faces...In fact, they seemed to be enjoying the argument. Hinata suppressed a giggle and went to get their orders from the kitchen.

At this point in time, it would have been best to remember that she was wearing heals. It also would have been best to watch were she was walking, however, Hinata smiled as she walked toward the table with the two men with their orders in her hands. She failed to notice the 'Wet Floor' sign no more than a few inches away from her and, while already walking on shaking feet, Hinata hyuga slipped. Time seemed to slow down and she felt as though she were a bystander in her own accident. She could see the looks on the faces of the two men as well as everyone else in the restaurant. She saw the hot soup fly out of the bowl and tomatoes slide off the plate. She saw herself fall hard onto her back and then she felt it. She felt the soup fall on her lap, and the tomatoes slap her in the face. Then Hinata realized that hot soup just fell in HER LAP and she screamed in pain.

* * *

A/N: So...Sorry i'm late with this. It's been kinda hard getting used to being away from everyone I know and love. I just moved to South Carolina after living in Maryland all my life and I'm trying to figure out why exactly I move here. I have no family here, and only two friends who I live with. None of my college credits transferred so...Why am I here? Sorry if the end ...well if this whole chapter is different from the rest of the story. I actually had to cut a few parts out of this chapter because the writing was so bad even I couldn't read it. Depression doesn't seem to help my more happier fics...Maybe I should go back to depressing one-shots...Welp, gonna go jam out to k-pop now. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5: No Complimentary Nuts

_**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**_

_Chapter Five: No Complimentary Nuts_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. _

_**A/N**_: _Hey, I think I should clear something up before I go on the next chapter, this is not just a romance, in fact I honestly didn't know what to list it because of what I have planned for this. It's not your typical highschool fic but Hinata will deal with typical highschool issues as well as some...not so typical issues. Some things other people will find different because not all highschools or school systems are the same so I apologize but this is based upon some of my own highschool experiences. (For however brief that was) Anyways, onto the story!_

* * *

Hinata sighed as she rubbed her special salve onto her still red thighs. It had been three days since the incident at the cafe and her skin was still healing from the soup. Rubbing the last of the gel into her legs, she capped the jar and sent her mother a mental thank you for the recipe. Hinata didn't heal quickly, in fact, she healed rather slow compared to most people including her sister and father. It didn't help the fact that she also had a low number of red blood cells on top of it. Placing the jar on the top of her dresser, she walked over to her closet and pulled the metal doors open.

Inside her closet was her entire wardrobe organized by season, then type, then color and lastly style. Hanabi called her anal, but Hinata like to have every thing in it's place. She reached in and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray jacket, quickly throwing them on before flopping back on her bed. She didn't need much time to get ready for her day, she already knew what she was going to wear. Closing her eyes, she sighed once again and for the fifth time in the last two days, her mind drifted back to what happened at the cafe...

"_Wow, how did you even get a job here?" The black haired man said as he poured his drink in her lap. The water dulled the burning, but it still hurt terribly. _

_The man with the blonde hair stared at her for a second before standing up from his seat. He smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Do you need some help?" When Hinata didn't respond he slowly took a grip on her arm, as not to startle her, and gently pulled her up. _

_The Hyuga blushed in embarrassment."T-thank Y-you..." She looked down at her soaking dress and felt tears well up in her eyes. What did he think about her now? First impressions are the ones that stuck. Her hands shook as she clasped them in front of her and her head lowered. _

"_Hey...Here's some napkins. Try to dry yourself up as much as you can, you don't want to get sick." She looked up into baby blue eyes and nodded, accepting the napkins from his extended hand. "By the way, my name is Naruto. That asshole over there is Sasuke, don't mind him."_

_She didn't respond, she just wiped herself down and when she finished that, she went to get another set of their orders. After they had their food, she asked her boss if she could leave early and he, after seeing her disheveled state, said yes. She left with her head hanging low. _

"Hinata, there is some mail for you."

The ebony haired girl looked toward the cracked door to see her father standing there, an envelope in hand and reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. She nodded and sat up slowly waiting as he walked in to sit beside her.

"How are the burns?" He asked as he handed her the envelope.

She took the envelope and ripped it open, not stopping to see who the sender was. "T-they should be healed by M-monday..." She pulled out a folded sheet of paper and her eyes widened when a silver card fell out of it and onto her lap.

Her father reached out and took the card, eye brows raised. "Why do you have a credit card? How did you get this?"

Hinata flipped the envelope over and looked at the return address, "It's from my school..."

Her father was silent for a moment before he sighed. Handing her the card, he stood up and walked to the door before he stopped to look back at her. "Be careful with that, we don't need to be in anymore debt than we already are." giving her one last warning look, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Hinata stared at the door, confusion written on her face. Why didn't he take the card from her? Isn't that what parents are supposed to do? Why did the school send her this in the first place?! First the obstacle course, then the stupid shoes now this? What was going on?

Bzzzzz

bzzzzz

bzzzzz

The Hyuga teenager turned and grabbed her ringing cell phone, frowning when she didn't recognize the number. Shrugging her shoulders she placed it on the bed next to her and laid back down. She didn't have anything to do today, her room was already clean and her chores were done as of an hour ago. It's not like she had any friends-

bzzzt

bzzzt

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Grabbing her cell phone she say the same unrecognizable number and answered it. "H-hello?"

"Hinata! God, I've been trying to call you for the last five minutes! Why didn't you pick up?!"

"W-who is t-this?"

The person on the other line sighed and Hinata frowned. What did they have to sigh about, they called her phone! "It's Ino! Are you doing anything today?"

Hinata blinked slowly. "H-how did you g-get my number!?"

"That's not important, did you get your credit card yet?"

She lifted the card to eye level, "Y-yes, but I'm not going to use it..."

"What? No, you have to use it. We need to get your uniform, Kuranai even gave me a list. I'll swing by your house in 15 minutes, be ready."

"But you don't know where...I...live..." Hinata stared at the phone. She had already hung up. Returning her gaze to the silver card in her hand, she ran her fingers over the raised letters of her name stamped into the card. She was going to go shopping with people she just met at this weird school. Hinata's eyes widened, now she could finally get some answers! With new resolve, Hinata went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair.

* * *

"_I-i can't wear t-that!" _

Ino sighed and tossed the see through blouse on the lounge chair of the store. "Hinata, you have to wear this stuff, it's part of the uniform."

The ebony haired girl pouted. She currently sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest after being in the store for over an hour. Her eyes shifted from Ino to their brown and pink haired companion. "S-sakura doesn't have t-to wear s-stuff like t-this..."

Sakura turned from the rack she was currently looking through and grinned. "That's because I'm not a sleeper. I'm a medical student. We can wear whatever as long as we wear closed toe shoes."

The blond pulled a white pencil skirt off the rack and held it out to Hinata. "Sleepers are the only ones with strict uniform rules. The girls have it worst than the guys though. Kiba only has to color coordinate and wear dress shirts. We actually have to change our whole wardrobe throughout the year. Here, go try this on."

Hinata sighed and stood up. Taking the skirt she pushed the dressing room door open and walked inside. "W-what is a s-sleeper?"

She heard clothes moving on racks from the other side of the door before Ino's voice spoke up. "Sleepers go undercover. We tend to be information gatherers most of the time."

"Yeah, except some of the time you guys end up assassinating people..." Hinata stumbled as she took off her jeans. Assassinating? What in the world?!

"Don't tell her that!"

Hinata stopped moving. "W-what's wrong with you people!"

A pair of jeggings were thrown over the door. "What do you mean, what's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? Didn't your parents tell you anything?" Ino said accusingly.

"Didn't you read the handbook?" Sakura added.

"M-my father is a b-busy man...A-and m-my mother l-left when I was t-ten." Hinata finished putting on the skirt and opened the door. "I...Don't know a-anything. W-what is t-this school?"

Ino and Sakura stared at her for a second before they looked at each other. "Y-you really don't know anything?" Sakura finally asked.

When Hinata shook her head no, Ino sighed. "Something weird is going on. No one transfers in during their senior year and especially not into the Sleeper program." She looked down at the white blouse in her hands before she handed it to Hinata. "Lets buy your clothes and then we'll talk about all of this over lunch. Sound fair?"

"Okay..."

* * *

The three teenagers sat in the food court of the mall after shopping for another three hours. Under the table sat at least thirty bags and Hinata cried inwardly at the debt she just accrued. Ino and Sakura sat silently across from her sitting on their milkshakes.

Sakura looked up from the table and to Hinata. "What we're about to tell you is confidential to everyone outside of your immediate family and the people at school. Any information you tell anyone else will get you arrested or worse. Don't interrupt and save your questions till we're finished. So...Basically, our school is a training center for future government agents. Most of us start training at the middle school and then move into our professional studies during high-school but...You didn't. Which is really weird."

"In order to get into our school you have to either be from a family of government agents, Military parents or have a ton of money. Seeing as how they gave you a credit card, you don't have enough to be a rich kid. Which only leaves Military or Government agents, but you said your parents are neither...Strange." Ino said as she ran a hand through her pony tail.

"In order to graduate you have to pass a physical, emotional and knowledge examination based upon your selected profession. Mine will be medical where as you and Ino will have some kind of secret stuff. No one really knows what the sleeper knowledge exam is and everyone who takes it is sworn to secrecy. It sounds really dramatic and all, but sleepers are the most protected for a reason."

"At graduation, all the graduates are gathered into a giant hall where representatives from every government agency comes and bids on us. That's how the school makes money and that's how we get our jobs. The best students are always given special awards and rank up faster than those in some of the lower homeroom classes. Sakura will probably be a lieutenant a year after graduation because of the homeroom she's in. She will also get her picture on the "Wall of Honor" in the high-school if her scores are over 9000."

"What else is there to say...Oh, The obstacle course is important for graduation. For midterms we have Ultimate Laser Tagging and for finals we have Extreme Paint-balling. It may sound fun now, but for us seniors it's pretty serious. Our scores from the exams count for 50% of our final grade. Sleepers have to complete it in heals, so you guys have to work extra hard."

They both stopped to take sips of their shakes. "That's all we really have to tell you. Everything else you can pretty much figure out on your own." Ino breathed.

Hinata stared at the two of them for a minute. "I must be dreaming. That's the only explanation..." She pinched herself and winced in pain. "H-how...W-why...Th-this isn't a d-dream..."

"Nope, welcome to reality. We don't have any complimentary nuts but we have plenty of cute clothes!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, there you have it. Have I answered some of your questions? Have I left you with more? No? Then I'm doing really poorly at this whole mystery thing. Drop me a line, Even if it's a pick up line. I don't mind. It's 4 am and I'm writing because I can't sleep. College classes start in like...Two days for me and I'm taking 12 credits. So I prolly won't update for a bit. I'll try writing when I decide to procrastinate._


	6. Chapter 6: Kung Fu Crush

_**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**_

_Chapter Six: Kung Fu Crush_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction._

* * *

Light fought its way through the two layers of sheet's freshly stapled to the window sill and the squawks of geese migrating found their way into the room. Hinata turned over in her bed for the fifth time this morning. She was restless and irritated; two things she never was. Kicking the covers off in a mild fit of anger, she turned her attention to the ceiling. "This is stupid…" She jumped, the sound of her own voice startling her. Sitting up, she frowned. It was stupid. She was stupid. How could she let a dream convince her that the world had turned upside down? She slid her legs over the side of the bed and took a glance at her digital alarm clock. School just got out; she skipped another day. Stupid dream. Sighing she got up and went into the kitchen to fill her aching stomach, running a hand through her birds nest as she walked.

She was halfway through looking in the fridge when a knock on the door sounded. She looked at the door mutely for a minute before she shut the refrigerator door and went to answer it. She slid the front door open an inch, allowing only a single eye to peek out.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and cleavage greeted her.

"Heya! Where've you been?!"

Hinata promptly shut the door and went back into the kitchen. She ignored the banging on the door as well as the screaming. All Hinata wanted to do was eat then go back into her room and hide for the rest of her life. That was the only way the terrible dream would go away. She pulled a cereal box down from off the top of her refrigerator and screamed when the front door came off its hinges. Six figures stepped over the fallen door and into the apartment.

"Ugh, that was so unnecessary…"

"I concur."

"Yeah Ino, that was a bit much."

"Hey, Hinata, OOoooh… Is that Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Can I have some?"

"You just ate!"

"All of you shut up!" Ino turned to Hinata, her cheeks red with anger. "You." She growled as she pointed at her, the other hand placed on her hip. "Don't you EVER close the door in my face again, I won't care if you're a sleeper sister or not, I will rip all the pretty hairs off your head! GOT IT?!"

Hinata nodded, the cereal box held in front of her as a shield.

Ino lowered her hand and nodded. Turning to look back at the door she smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about the door. We'll fix it."

The bluenette lowered the cereal box slightly. "W-why are y-you all here?"

"We missed you, that's why! You haven't been to school in like a week and a half!" Kiba pronounced loudly as he hooked an arm around her shoulders. Hinata looked around at the people squished into her little kitchen.

Shikamaru shrugged and leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled at her as she tried to pull Choji out of the cabinets. Her eyes settled onto a boy with dark hair and sunglasses on, his lips pressed into a thin line and his hands shoved into his pockets.

Ino noticed her line of sight and smiled. "That's Shino, he's in the same homeroom as Sakura and Shikamaru but his major is under Orochimaru's bioengineering program. Their stuff is top secret just like the sleepers. Shino doesn't get to hang out with us as much because they work on their final from day one."

Shino held his hand out to shake and Hinata looked at it like he was infested with bugs. She reached out and quickly shook two of his fingers before retracting her hand quickly. "C-can you g-guys go now?"

Sakura blinked and frowned. "You want us to leave already? Are you not feeling well?"

Hinata shook her head. "I…"

The blonde placed a hand on the Hyuga's forehead. "She doesn't feel warm, maybe a belly ache?"

Once again, Hinata shook her head. "I…"

Kiba pulled his beanie tighter on his head before he knelt down in front of her. "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you to your room."

Hinata blushed and pressed her lips together. "N-no! I want you all to leave now. I'm not sick. I don't want you…you…you freaks here!" She raised the cereal box in front of her, hiding her face from all of them. She didn't want to see their faces. They make the stupid dream real, but it can't be real. It's too crazy.

"It seems as though our presence is not appreciated here at this time."

"Hinata…" Sakura's voice was soft and soothing. She felt the medic-in-training place a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Is this about…The school?"

"I have to go to work…Please leave." Hinata pushed past them and stormed into the bathroom, being sure to lock the door as soon as it was closed. She took a deep breath and hopped into the shower—she really did have to get to work.

* * *

"Miss! Another Iced Tea please!"

Today was a pretty easy day in the café; No roudy customers, no rambunctious teenagers and definitely no rude black haired men accompanied by their good looking blonde friends. The last thought made her sigh. Working at the café felt normal and she liked normal. She just hoped the pay would be enough to keep the electricity on for this month.

Hinata's smile didn't reach her eyes as she turned to the waiting customer. "Of course, one moment please." The customer nodded and she headed back to the kitchen to get the drink. She took a breath and looked at the clock. Only an hour until her shift was over. Maybe she'd have some time to go to the movie rental place across the street before it closed. The thought of new movies put a smile on her face and she carried the drick out of the swinging door. Today was a pretty easy day in the café, she just hoped the pay would be enough to keep the electricity on for this month.

"Oh, look who Mr. Roberts hired. The pussy drop-out." The blood in Hinata's veins froze and she turned slowly to see the twin red heads smirking back at her. "Hn? Nothing to say to your lonely teammates?" Karin giggled.

"Bitch probably pissed herself. What didn't think you'd see our faces again? This town is pretty fucking small." Tayuya smacked her gum and sat down in a seat, pulling her sisters' arm to sit next to her. "We want steak and eggs. Medium rare for me and medium well for her. I like my shit still kicking. Over easy on the eggs, no fucking mushroom sauce. Shit's disgusting. Iced Tea, skip the ice. Extra lemon and some of that hot sauce you guys keep hidden in the back."

Hinata scrambled to get their orders down and nodded when she thought she had it all. "U-um, did you want sides?"

"Did I say we wanted fucking sides?"

"R-right. I'll be back with y-your order." Quickly she turned around and hurried into the safety of the kitchens.

The clock didn't tick fast enough.

* * *

Hinata peaked her head into the store room of the Movie Shack. Her eyes moved back and forth to make sure no one she knew was there and after confirming no one was, she moved quickly into the isles of movies. Her eyes skimmed over the genres, silently searching for something that would help her with her current situation. But…What was her current situation? Was she actually in the mental hospital and she didn't know or did she create a world to help deal with the trauma? Or was she sucked into an alternate universe where people sent their kids to military schools so intense that they don't blink twice at people cleaning knives at the lunch table? Was it all a dream inside a dream inside a dream? Oh god, what if she hit her head when she fell from the rope and now she's stuck in a coma! Hinata felt her heart rate pick up and she struggled to stay conscious.

"Hey, you need help finding something?"

Hinata turned at the sound of the store clerks voice and was about to answer when she realized who the voice belonged to. The words got stuck in her throat as she looked at him.

The man smiled at her, white teeth shining bright. "Hey, you're the girl from the diner. How are you? You aren't wearing those shoes anymore are you?"

Hinata shook her head slowly, her cheeks heating up into a blush. "U-um…"

"I don't remember if I told you my name but, I'm Naruto. How 'bout you? You musta just moved here 'cause I haven't seen you around before the last time I saw you."

"H-hinata…"

Naruto smiled. "Hinata…That's a cute name. It mean's 'sunny place', right?"

The girls blush darkened and she lowered her gaze to her feet. "Y-you speak Japanese?"

The blonde man blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Err, not really…I just watch anime and stuff. How 'bout you?" When Hinata shook her head no he smiled. "Well, were you looking for something specific?"

"I-I don't really know yet…"

"Well, I have a suggestion…" The man snatched a movie case off of the display rack and held it up to her. "Ip Man. He's a Chinese kung fu master who uses Wing Chun. He's a complete bad ass who trained Bruce Lee. The actor who plays him is Donnie Yen and he's probably my favorite right about now and you look like you're completely bored. Sorry, I really like kung fu movies…I'll just put this back."

Hinata shook her head and reached for the movie. "N-no, it sounds interesting. I like a-almost all movies…"

"So…you'll watch it?" when she nodded, he sighed and smiled. "Heh, you're pretty cool! How old are you anyway?"

"S-Sixteen…I will be seventeen in December…"

"Aww, you're a kid." He laughed when he saw her pout and he patted her head. "I'll let you rent this only if you give me a discount on my next meal, deal?"

Hinata pretended to think about it, but she knew she was going to say yes anyway. "Deal."

That night Hinata walked into the apartment with a smile on her face. If she was in a dream, then she really didn't want to wake up. She touched the top of her head when he patted her and blushed. Looking down at the movie she rented, her smile grew and rushed upstairs. She didn't even notice that the front door was completely fixed or the note on the table left by her classmates…

* * *

_**A/N**_: So it's my birthday! Yay ME! 20 and still unable to drink my life away!…hope you guys like the chapter. Sorry it's kinda short but I really didn't plan on updating for a bit but here I am! If you review, I might update faster and maybe there will be some NaruHina lovey doveyness…..huhuhuhuhu…..


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors

**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**

_Chapter Eight: Unexpected Visitors_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction.

The next few days were a dream to Hinata. She skipped school, went to work and as soon as she got off she headed across the street to rent a new movie. Naruto would suggest a movie for her to watch, they would talk and then she would go home with the biggest smile on her face. After she did her chores, she would watch the movie and fall asleep dreaming of the movie world with Naruto and she as the main protagonists. It was so perfect and she didn't want it to end.

Hinata pulled the glass door to the Movie Shack open and stepped into the cool stale air she had come to love over the past few days. She held the movie she had just finished the night before to her chest as she walked down the familiar isles. "Naruto?" She whispered. She walked around a few more isles and after not seeing a single sign of him, stopped and sighed. She looked down at the movie in her hands and frowned. She was really hoping to see him.

"BOO!"

Hinata jumped when heavy hands fell on her shoulders and she turned around quickly to find Naruto with a wide smile on his face. She placed a hand on her chest and breathed out. "You scared me!"

"That was the plan, man you shoulda seen the look on your face!"

The bluenette smiled softly at the man's antics and blushed. "Meanie…" She mumbled.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in a teasing smile and he leaned down till his face was a few inches from hers. "Oh? I'm a meanie now?" His smile widened as her blush deepened and when he was sure she was about to pass out he pulled away and plucked the movie out of her hands. "So how did you like it? Awesome, right?" Hinata nodded silently, her now empty hands held close to her chest. "You know what you want to watch next?"

Hinata didn't know exactly what she wanted to watch, there was too many options. However, she did have a general idea. The only problem is, she didn't want him to find her weird if she asked. She looked down at her feet, a blush still present on her face. "I-I do…"

"Cool! What is it?!"

"U-um..well…It's….kinda embarrassing…"

Naruto frowned as he looked at her. "Well, I can't let you check out porn. If that's what you're asking."

"W-w-w-wha?! P-p-p-poorn?! No no no no no no, i…I didn't want…want…_That_."

"OH. Then what is it?"

Hinata rubbed her hands together nervously and shyly looked up at him. "W-well…I was wondering…If there are a-any movies where a n-normal teenager…goes to a…less than normal highschool…"

Naruto tapped the movie case against the palm of his hand and hummed as he thought. The Hyuga shuffled nervously when it seemed to be taking him quite a bit of time. Finally a light went off in his eyes and the tapping stopped. "Yes—well—kinda. I know plenty of shows that have that theme but they're all anime. You sure you want to see them?" When she smiled and nodded he grabbed her wrist and led her to the back of the store. "So I'm thinking _Rosario x Vampire_ or _Angel Beats_…Hmm, Maybe _Ouran High-school Host Club_ or _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_….Hey…Why did you pick that theme anyway?" They stopped in front of a huge display of DVD's.

Hinata pressed her lips together as she watched him search the shelves for the desired movies. "Well…I-I kinda feel….Like it relates t-t-to me…"

He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised before continuing his search. "Oh? And what high school do you go to?"

"Um…I-I go to…The Flying Leaf Academy…" Hinata frowned as Naruto's shoulders visibly tensed. "I-is something w-wrong?"

Naruto stood straight. He didn't turn from facing the racks of movies but his shoulders visibly shook. "Hinata…"

The teenage girl held her hands to her chest and took a step back. "Y-yes?"

"…You can't keep skipping school…"

"W-why not?! I…I don't want to be there…"

He turned and Hinata gasped at the dark look on his handsome face. "They won't let you stop going…You should just go back before they make you…"

"W-wha—Make me? W-who?!"

"NARUTO!"

The two turned when a group of people came through the door and Hinata groaned inwardly. She slowly positioned herself behind Naruto so that they wouldn't see her. Naruto's whole demeanor changed and just like that he was smiling and waving. "Yo! Kiba, Ino. What're you guys doin' here?!" Ino smiled warmly at Naruto while Kiba have him a bro-fist.

"We came to see our favorite failure." Sakura said.

Naruto turned the medic-in-training. "Ahh~ and how's my beautiful Sakura Blossom doing?"

Sakura flipped her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tch, better now that you're no longer around."

The blonde man enveloped her in a hug and squeezed. "Aww, don't say that! You know you love me!"

Sakura growled at him before raising her fist and bringing it down on his head. "Not on your life."

"Heh, anyway. There's someone I'd like you guys to meet!" He stepped out of the way to reveal the hiding Hinata.

When the three other teenagers only stared at her, she smiled sheepishly and waved. Wow, this was kinda awkward…

* * *

To say Sakura and Ino were pissed would be an understatement. Hinata sighed as she turned the key into the door to her family's apartment; stopping briefly after it unlocked. The group obviously wanted her to come back to school, but she wasn't going to. The place was crazy and insane and weirder than anything she had ever seen before. Who lets their students carry and _use_ weapons in school?! On top of all that, she wasn't wearing the…uniform picked out for her. No way in hell. She would rather marry a banana slug and have mutant babies first.

She pulled the key out of the door and pushed it open, eyes on the ground. Stepping inside, she kicked the door closed behind her and headed for her bedroom. After stripping off her work clothes, Hinata flopped back on her bed and flipped her cheap phone open. Dialing a number all too familiar to her, she held it to her ear and waited for the other person to answer.

""_Nata! Oh em gee, I have so much to tell you_!"

Hinata smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm and closed her eyes in happiness. "Me too Ten. You first."

"_Okay, so I have a boyfriend_!"

The Hyuga's eyes widened. "What how? When?! Why didn't you call me?"

"_I just didn't have the time! He's in the Navy so I've been trying to spend as much time with him as I can before he gets new orders_."

"Okay, ok. I forgive you. Tell me, how did you guys meet?"

"_Well…I actually met him at the mall. I…um….kinda spilled my strawberry banana smoothie all over him when I was staring at the new antique swords in the antique shop. So…heh…yeah, I guess you can say it was an accident. He was really rude at first, all holier than thou kinda guy but then I flashed him my "I'm cute please forgive me" smile and he totally melted_."

A frown appeared on her face before being replaced by another smile. "You paid for his dry-cleaning didn't you?"

"…_Anyway! So then we went to get white chocolate mocha's and—oh! Dude, he asked for cinnamon on top of his whipped cream just like you do! But anyway we sat and talked and then he asked me on a date_!"

Hinata's smile grew. "So what's his name?"

"_Neji Himitsu. He's a year older than us and he's soooo effing cute_."

"He sounds nice. I'm glad you found someone."

"_Thanks! So what's your news_?!"

"Well, I met someone…He…He's really nice…and cute. He's older though…" A blush appeared on her face as she thought about him more and more.

"_He's not your teacher or anything right_?!"

She gaged, sticking her tongue out. "Ew, no. He works at the movie shack."

"_Oh ho ho! So he obsesses over movies too_?!"

"Mhmm. But, he kinda treats me like his little sister."

"_Maybe he has a little sister_."

"You know, I never thought of that…"

"_See, that's what Ten Ten is for! To help you look underneath the underneath! Anyway, I have an essay due tomorrow and I've only got like…the thesis statement done. I'll talk to you tomorrow, or whenever you call me again. Okay_?!"

"Yeah. Love you Ten."

"_Love you too! Byes_."

"Bye bye."

The blunette closed her phone and sighed. It felt nice to talk to her best friend after a few weeks of being away from her. The move had put a damper on her old friendships and she missed them dearly. She sat up as a knock sounded on her door and blinked in surprise when her father walked in looking tired and rubbing a hand over his five o'clock shadow.

"We have…Visitors." He sighed, looking defeated and stepped aside. "They need to speak with us." He motioned for her to follow him and she did as she was told. They walked down the short hallway to their living room and Hinata stopped short. Sitting on the couch was two woman, one who happened to be her theatre instructor. The other woman was wearing a dark green blouse and had her blonde hair pulled into two pony-tails. Her blue eyes were hard and unwavering but her pink lips were pulled into an encouraging smile. Her father stood by the recliner, back straighter than she had ever seen it before, and motioned for her to sit. Slowly, she moved to sit. The moment her back hit the chair, a heavy cloak of tension fell over the room, nearly suffocating her.

The blonde woman's smile turned into a frown and she clasped her hands together in her lap. "Hinata, My name is Tsunade Senju. I am the principle of The Flying Leaf Academy, as you very well know. It has come to my attention that you have been skipping school, is that correct?" When Hinata only nodded, the woman continued on. "Are you aware of the consequences your actions will have should they continue on much longer?"

"N-no m-ma'am."

"According to Kuranai's calculations, you and your family would owe the school approximately $502,400.25. As it is, your father can not afford this, placing your family in debt and forcing you to move to a shelter. Are you aware of this?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her body started shaking. "N-no…"

"Hinata."

The bluenette looked up at the blonde woman, her eyes full of fear. "Y-yes?"

"You and your sister are our first and only scholarship students. You must set an example and not make me regret allowing you to enroll at a school such as ours. I understand you must feel out of place, but the fact of the matter is, you no longer have a choice. The moment you gave us blood samples and fingerprints, you became ours. If you do not graduate from this school, you will be forced to work it off on minimum wage for the rest of your life. Please take this into consideration when you wake tomorrow morning." Tsunade nodded to Kuranai and they both stood simultaneously.

Her teacher then turned to her father with a small smile. "It was nice seeing you again Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded and lead the woman to the door. Just as Tsunade was about to step out, she turned back to Hinata and smiled. "Oh, and don't forget to wear your uniform. It's mandatory." She then walked out the door.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and her breathing became labored. "W-why…" She couldn't breathe…She started hyperventilating. The edges of her vision grew dark and slowly drew inwards till finally she fainted.

Sub-consciously, she remembered the words Naruto said to her earlier that day. _"They won't let you stop going…You should just go back before they make you…"_

_Make you…._

_Make you…._

That night, Hinata had nightmares of being shackled to the school and forced to endure various trials.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah…Seems as though the number of views went up for the story but only one review. You guys do know that it makes people lose confidence in their abilities and ideas when no one comments on them, right? I'm getting sick of writing and not being appreciated for it…I think I might just stop. If you guys don't see anything after this, then you know why. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Back to School Drama

**Oh No, Not Another Highschool Fic!**

_Chapter Eight: Back to School Drama_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other copywritten material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction.

* * *

The next morning when her alarm clock went off, she let it ring. Her eyes opened slowly to stare at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to the universe. Did last night really happen? Was she putting her family—her future in danger? How could this have happened to her? Why was she even given a scholarship? She didn't want it. They could give it to someone else…But if what the principal said was true…She no longer had a choice. It was either go to school or doom the family.

Hinata sighed. She wasn't selfish. Finally making up her mind, she tossed her alarm clock and went to take a shower. After standing under the water for a good 15 minutes she washed and jumped out to get ready for her day.

She dressed in her uniform of dark blue jeggings, dark blue tank top and a shear white blouse that was almost completely see through. She groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror because, well, that was one of the tamer outfits she would be forced to wear. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun leaving her bangs to frame her round face and applied just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. A thin layer of lip gloss coated her lips and soon she was grabbing her things to go get breakfast.

The bluenette ignored her sister's look of surprise and her father's raised eye brow as she grabbed herself a bowl of cereal. She munched on it silently, a nervous jitter settling into her. How was she going to be able to handle this at school today? People were bound to stare at her and her horrid body. Deciding that the only thing she could do was take her iron pill, she quickly finished her food and did just that. She eyed the sparkly white pumps with distaste and sighed in defeat. She would have to walk around all day in those. She turned to her father who was packing up his briefcase and gave him an innocent smile. "D-daddy, can I-I have a r-ride?"

He looked at the shoes and nodded. "Yes, Hanabi. Time to go."

* * *

People stared and crowds parted for her as she walked through the hallway on her way to homeroom. Her knees shook and she nearly slipped on the waxed tile a few times but she safely made it to the back seat of Mr. Orochimaru's class just as the first bell rang. She sighed and dropped her bags on the floor next to her chair and rubbed her cheeks to try and stop the blush that invaded her face.

"I heard Principal Senju came to your house last night."

The bluenettes' eyes turned to her left to find Moegi staring at her with her head leaning in the palm of her hand. "H-how?"

Moegi smiled softly and sat up straight. "Everyone knows. After you didn't come to school for two weeks, it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. This is the second time something like this has happened in the history of The Flying Leaf. Of course everyone is going to know."

"Yeah, and we also heard that you were hanging out with Naruto the whole time."

Hinata turned her head to find a boy with a scarf around his neck perched on the edge of her desk. "…W-wha…" She was trying to figure out how they knew that as well as how he was able to sit on _her_ desk without her noticing.

Moegi shook her head solemnly. "Konohamaru found that bit of information out by himself and, him being the loud mouth he is, now the whole school knows." She shot a glare at the boy who merely smiled back at her. "Nice going douche."

Hinata put her face in her hands and breathed in deeply to stop the oncoming panic attack. So everyone at school knew she didn't want to be there. Everyone knew she was being forced to be there. Everyone knew that she would rather be at the Movie Shack all day then come to this crazy place.

Konohamaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, most people won't bother you 'cuz you know Naruto."

Moegi nodded. "Yeah, everyone but his cousins." Moegi and Konohamaru both started laughing and Hinata looked at them as though they had grown another head.

"W-what's so funny?"

The boy looked at her from the corner of his eye, his grin wider than anything she had seen before. "They have had the biggest crushes on him and Sasuke since…forever. If you started hanging with Naruto and Sasuke…heheh…School will be hell for you."

The red-head nodded once more. "Yup, the twins already have a hard-one for you. Good luck getting outta this one."

* * *

Once again, Hinata cowered in the corner of the Gym. Her hips must had grown some more because the uniform felt uncomfortably tight as compared to a few weeks ago. Her toes were numb from walking in the heals all morning and she feared she would collapse somewhere between now and lunch. Overall, she felt completely terrible. She was just about to sit down on the bleachers, Anko stomped out from the locker rooms soaking wet.

"Who. _**THE FUCK**_. Did it?!" She screamed.

Everyone looked around at each other, many with fear on their faces.

"See, we told her it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, bitches don't know how to stop fucking playing."

Anko's glare turned to the twins who were casually popping their gum. "And who is this "SHE" You two brats are speaking of?"

Tayuya smacked her gum with a smile and turned to look at her sister with her eyebrows raised. Karin giggled and looked at their teacher. "The Hyuga of course." They said simultaneously.

Hinata gasped in shock as every single head in the gym turned to look at her. Anko walk toward her slowly, a menacing grin on her face. "W-what?! I-I didn't do anything!" The bluenette backed up the closer the older woman got and soon she was backed up against the wall. "I-I swear I didn't d-do anything, Ms. Mitarashi."

Anko placed her hands on either side of the girls' head and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Look scared. I know you didn't do it but those brats will only come after you again at lunch if I don't do something now." She took a step back and turned to the boys' side of the gym. "Gai, have your toughest student spare with little miss prankster here." She then turned and walked back to the locker room.

Gai smiled brightly and walked around the gym. "Yosh! My brightest pupil shall show you the path to youthfulness! Lee, come! Lead her in her journey!" Hinata was then pulled into the middle of the gym where she was forced to spare with a boy wearing a bowl haircut. Gai stood between the two and raised his hands. "No hitting below the belt, no purple nerples and lastly no weapons. Just hand to hand combat. First one to bleed loses, first one to pass out loses. No hitting while your opponent is down and lastly, have fun. Ready? GO!"

Hinata stood and watched as Lee launched himself at her, fist aimed for her chest. Time moved slowly and her body wouldn't move. She felt the air exit her lungs when his hit connected and she flew back into the crowd of people surrounding her. The people she flew into pushed her back out while others laughed and clapped their hands. She covered her mouth with her hands to try and catch her breath by Lee wasn't about to wait for her. He came behind her and swung her around by the back of her shirt. He let go and she flew into the crowed once more.

"Stop playing with her, Lee!"

Hinata couldn't breathe, she couldn't see straight and she was embarrassed beyond belief. She didn't realize that the boy had closed in on her until his punch connected with her chin. Her mouth hurt, her chest hurt and the world was growing black. His fingers dug into her arm and the black receded, bringing her from the brink of unconsciousness. Then something strange happened. The feeling she got during Theatre two weeks ago came back. Her skin felt like it was burning and her muscles relaxed. She took in a deep breath and the pain melted away just for a little bit. She wiggled her fingers and toes and soon she could think. She could feel. She was different.

Lee came at her with a flurry of punches and kicks, and she crossed her arms in front of her face. Her guard held up so he changed his assault and aimed for her stomach. Hinata had never taken self-defense classes before so she didn't know how to block an attack like this. Instead she took every hit and when she felt she could, she launched an open palm toward his face. He dodged the first one easily but he didn't notice the second one that followed, hitting him directly in the nose at the same time as his fist connected with her temple. They stumbled away from each other and soon all the pain that had disappeared came flooding back to her. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell back into a dead faint.

* * *

When Hinata awoke she was assaulted with a head ache so strong it turned her stomach. She rolled over and heaved just as the nurse came in. Shizune hurried over to her with an ice-pack in her hand and rubbed on the Hyuga's back. When Hinata had finished with her bout of sickness, Shizune helped her lie back down before placing the ic-epack on her head. "W-what happened?" she hissed in pain when the coolness settles in on her skin.

Shizune smiled at her. "You had your first spar is what happened." She reached for her keys that were hanging from her waist and turned to the locked cabinet behind her. "On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in right now?"

"T-twelve…"

The nurse nodded her head and opened the cabinet. She took two vials and a bag of saline out and locked it up. She took two syringes and filled one with the liquid from one vials and the other from the second. "I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain and some steroids to help you heal faster. Your ribs are bruised badly and you broke your index finger. You got hit in the head pretty badly but I'm pretty sure nothing serious happened there." She took out and IV and inserted it under her skin before injecting the medicine through the IV tube." You'll probably just have a headache or the rest of the day. You sprained your ankle, but because of your major, you still have to wear the shoes you wore today. I'll have Sakura escort you around for a few days just to make sure you don't strain yourself." You are also dehydrated from your iron pills, you need to drink more water." Lastly, she attached the saline bag to the IV drip and smiled. Shizune washed her hands and walked over the waiting area. "She's awake now!"

"She is?! Can we see her?!"

"Yes, but you have to be quiet Kiba. She probably has a headache."

All at once, three students tried to force their way through the door while the other three tried to be the voices of reason. Kiba was able to push his way through first and he stumbled over to the side of the nurses' bed. "Dude, Hinata! You got a hit on Lee! In your first spar! Thats fucking amazing!"

Hinata tried her best not to move her head but it was impossible not to when she couldn't see him from the angle she was laying in. She winced in pain as she looked at him. "S-so?"

"You are the fifth person to land a hit on him, but the first to do it with no previous training. The probability of you being able to touch him was five to one hundred. Nearly impossible." A bored looking Shikamaru said as he looked out the window.

Ino touched a tender spot on the bluenettes face and giggled at the glare the shy girl sent her. "Jeesh, you are not going to heal well from that." She stepped back and smiled He was humbled by your achievement so he carried you all the way here. Isn't that sweet."

Hinata chose not to answer. Talking hurt and so did moving so she just stared at them. Her eyes turned to look at Sakura who hadn't said anything to her since.

Something froze in her stomach when she saw the look on Sakura's face and she knew at that moment, that Sakura knew something about her that she didn't.

* * *

A/N: Ok…So…Yeah. I'm sorry about my hissy fit at the end of last chapter. I actually feel really bad about it. I've just been feeling unappreciated by everyone and everything in my life and am actually going through a 'Young Life Crisis' so yeah. Didn't mean to take it out on you guys. If you want to ask a general question, review. A personal question? PM me. Oh and Naruto will be 22 since this takes place before his birthday. Hinata is 16 since it's before her birthday and Sasuke is 16 as well. I guess the ages are important…Anyone wanna guess why she got a scholarship? 5 to 10 more chapters till you find out but I do have another little surprise for you guys in two more chapters! Oh and tell me how you liked my first fight scene!


End file.
